Haid
by nyAgodesu
Summary: ketika Tsuyu tiba-tiba Haid dan All might yang tidak mengerti apa itu Haid.


Tsuyu memegang roknya, berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mandi. Semakin lama celananya terasa semakin basah dan lengket. Ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam bilik paling ujung, mengangkat rok itu dan menemukan darah yang mengalir dari sana. Sedikit merutuk, Tsuyu lalu mencoba membersihkan pahanya dengan tisu.

" Padahal aku sedang tidak bawa pembalut..."

Tangannya mencoba mencari ponsel yang selalau ia bawa di dalam sakunya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia mencari sebuah nama. Ditekannya tombol _call_ dan menunggu orang di seberang menjawab teleponnya sembari berdoa dalam hati agar orang itu sedang tidak terlalu sibuk.

" _Tsuyu?"_

" U- Urara- _chan!_ Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

" _Aku sedang membantu Aizawa-sensei,"_

" Uh... Apa kau bisa segera ke kamar mandi lantai 1 setelah itu?"

" _Ada apa?"_

" A... Aku bocor,"

 **.**

 **Haid**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warning's: OOC, TYPO'S, Gaje, dll**

 **.**

Uraraka segera menutup handphonenya setelah Tsuyu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Ia lalu melepas Quirknya. Seluruh buku-buku berat itu jatuh di atas meja Aizawa dan menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras, sehingga yang mendengarnya bisa mengukur betapa berat dari satu persatu buku itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Aizawa yang masih meminum kopinya.

" _Sensei,_ Apa ini saja?" tanyanya. Aizawa mengangguk.

Kaki Uraraka kemudian melangkah sedikit terburu-buru. Hari ini ia tidak bawa pembalut. Dari sini jauh lebih dekat untuk ke kelasnya, jadi mungkin ia akan mampir dan bertanya ke yang lain.

Bruuuugh!

" _itta-ta-ta-tah..._ Ara? Deku- _kun?"_

Deku yang masih menutup matanya segera tersadar saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Ia lalu segera membantu Uraraka bangun sembari meminta maaf beberapa kali.

" Ah! Maaf, Urara-"

" DEKU!"

" YA!?"

Uraraka memegang ke dua bahu Deku. Dari matanya terpancar aura serius, yang membuat Deku menelan ludahnya. Hening beberapa saat hingga Uraraka mengangguk.

" Aku ingin minta tolong!"

.

.

.

Berjalan perlahan, Tsuyu berusaha menutupi bagian pantatnya. Ia menyeret badannya dan memutuskan untuk datang ke _infirmary_ , setelah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa pusing yang seakan memukul keras kepalanya dan rasa sakit tepat di bagian bawah perut. Ia ingin meminta segelas teh hangat pada _Recovery Girl_. Mungkin setelah itu baru ia akan menelpon Uraraka lagi.

Tubuhnya semakin terasa berat setiap kali ia menapakkan telapak kakinya yang sekarang sedikit lebih berlendir dari sebelumnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia mempunyai Quirk sebagai seekor katak yang bisa dibilang merepotkannya saja. Selama ini dikucilkan karena itu dan sering kali dipermainkan. Quirk yang tidak terlalu kuat. Andaikan ia bisa memiliki Quirk sebagus Todoroki.

Gawat. Ia pesimis. Mungkin karena Haid, ia menjadi sedikit moody sekarang.

Ah!. Ia melihat _All might_ yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas tepat di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat ketika ia menyadari bahwa bau amis yang berada dari celananya. Semoga _All might-sensei_ tidak memiliki penciuman yang bagus. Ia berharap bahwa _All might_ sama sekali tidak menyadari tingkahnya yang sedikit membungkuk.

Ia sedikit tersenyum ragu ketika _All might_ menyapanya dengan senyum lebarnya. Jantungnya berdegup hingga ia merasa bisa mendengarnya sendiri saking kerasnya. Mukanya sangat pucat, dan hal itulah yang membuat _All might_ menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang khawatir. Biasanya Tsuyu akan mengagumi sikap yang seperti itu dari _All might_ , tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang merutuk dalam hati diam-diam, mengomel tentang betapa baiknya _All might_ sampai mau repot menanyakannya. Ah, kepalanya makin pusing saja, jadi ia hanya mengangguk perlahan.

" Benarkah?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu dilontarkan _All might_ kepadanya. Cukup. Ia sudah lemas hanya berjalan selama beberapa menit, ditambah ia harus meyakinkan _All might_ bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa berat. ia perlahan limbung ke depan. Dengan sigap _All might_ menangkapnya.

" O- OI?! _SHOUJO_?!"

Bruuugh!

Ah. Harusnya ia selalu membawa pembalut di sakunya.

 _All might_ tergopoh-gopoh, berusaha mengangkat badan Tsuyu di dalam tangannya yang kekar. Ia lalu merasakan tangannya yang basah karena cairang yang berasal dari bagian belakang tubuh Tsuyu. Hangat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan Tsuyu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengecek cairan yang ia rasakan. Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat warna kemerah-merahan di lengannya. Dan ia semakin kaget mengetahui darah itu berasal dari rok Tsuyu, menetes dan mengalir ke pahanya yang sebelumnya ia tidak perhatikan. Tetapi tidak ada luka yang terlihat dari luar rok Tsuyu.

" Ini pendarahan..."

.

.

.

" _Jyanee darou?"_ komentar Aizawa. Ia menatap _All might_ dengan pandangan aneh. Apakah selama ini ia terlalu polos sehingga bahkan tidak tahu hanya untuk sebatas _haid?._

" Tapi kau benar-benar harus melihatnya! Ini tanggung jawabmu sebagai wali kelas, Aizawa- _kun_!" kata _All might_ yang belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja membanting pintu ruang guru dan berteriak di depan muka Aizawa yang masih mengantuk. Aizawa kemudian memilih untuk duduk di kursinya dan kembali menyeruput kopinya kembali. Menjelaskan apa itu _haid_ pada seorang _Hero_ nomor satu di jepang ini jauh lebih susah dibanding menjelaskannya pada anak tk, dan Aizawa tidak ingin melakukan keduanya.

Dan kemungkinan _Recovery girl_ sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menjelaskannya pada _All might_ hingga akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Toshinori pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian Deku masuk ke dalam ruang guru, terburu-buru. Ia segera berlari ke arahnya dan _All might,_ sebelum bertanya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Kali ini apa lagi?.

" _Sensei..._ apakah kau mempunyai pembalut?"

BRAAAKH!

Aizawa memukulkan kepalanya ke meja hingga darah mengalir dari dahinya. Ia tidak pernah ingin repot untuk memikirkan perbuatan apa yang dilakukan _All might_ dan segala kepamorannya di antara media massa, tetapi kali ini cukup. Ini keterlaluan. BAHKAN MIDORIYA BERTANYA TENTANG PEMBALUT PADA GENDER YANG SALAH!?.

Dengan lemas ia berdiri dan menghampiri meja _Mid night_ yang sibuk dengan _make up_ nya diiringi dengan suara tawa _Present mic_ yang sekarang sekarat dengan tawanya sendiri. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Aizawa bertanya apakah _Mid night_ mempunyai pembalut, tetapi sayangnya pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala sang _heroine._ Ia kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan melihat apakah ia mempunyai cukup uang, sebelum ia keluar dari ruang guru.

.

.

.

Tsuyu ingin menangis ketika Aizawa memberikannya sebungkus pembalut di dalam ruang _infirmary,_ tetapi ia tetap mengambilnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dengan kepala yang mengantuk Aizawa lalu memutuskan untuk tidur di ruangan itu. Mungkin ia memang jarang mempunyai masalah dengan _haid_ atau yang semacamnya, tetapi kalau hanya membeli pembalut rasanya bukan masalah yang berat.

Ah. Kecuali ketika ia mulai mendengar teriakan marah Uraraka kepada Deku. Ia mungkin harus menghentikan mereka setelah ia bangun dari tidur siangnya nanti.

.

END

.


End file.
